


my heart belongs to september now

by andfinallywearehome



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, girl meets world of terror 3, gmwot3!rilaya, listen, oh look it's a fic set in autumn again lmao, y'all don't know my sheer love for this episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andfinallywearehome/pseuds/andfinallywearehome
Summary: Her past self, the Maya Hart that belongs to the warm weather of August, would be disgusted at herself now, at the Maya Hart of the present day that is completely and utterly wrapped around the little finger of strange duck Riley Matthews without a care in the world.[or: the one where world-of-terror-3!maya hart could stomp on anyone she wants but she loves her strange duck riley matthews]





	my heart belongs to september now

**Author's Note:**

> guess who just watched 'girl meets world of terror 3' and fell in love with the utter gayness of it all. yup, it me.
> 
> title comes from the poem 'Track 44', from 'Stuff I've Been Feeling Lately' by alicia cooke, and i own nothing recognisable.

It’s September, and Maya Hart has never loved her strange duck Riley Matthews more.  
  
They’re studying for an upcoming history assignment; it’s a chilled afternoon, with burnt orange leaves that come sailing past the bay window, the ones Maya watches as she slumps against the pillows on Matthews’ bed, perhaps looking a little out of place against the pastel sheets and the appliqué flowers. Not that she really cares, because she may have come over to study, but her girlfriend is far more interesting than any assignment her father could set them. Matthews is convinced that Maya has _potential_ or whatever, but they can argue about that until the day one of them drops dead, and Maya can think of much better ways for them to spend their time. After all, she had given up ten minutes after trying to do her own assignment in favour of kissing her girlfriend in the soft light of the autumnal afternoon.  
  
Because she’s Maya Hart, and she does what she wants, and right now she wants to forget about their lame homework, make Matthews forget about it too, and kiss her girl forever.  
  
“Peaches -”  
  
“I told you not to call me that,” she huffs, the sentence mouthed into the curve of her girlfriend’s jaw, but the harshness that would have come with her words once - at another point in her life, another her, bathed in the light of August - is no longer there, and perhaps it should have made her cringe at the way she’s soft now, soft for _Matthews_ , no less. But it doesn’t.  
  
“ _Peaches_ ,” her strange duck repeats, making Maya pull back to see her, and the smile on her face means that she knows she can get away with it. Maya wants to kiss that stupid smile off her stupid face, and add to the collection of prints from her dark lipstick that already cover her cheeks, her jaw, her lips.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. _Study_.” She says the word as if it’s something foul, something wrong, but Matthews is looking at her with those soft brown eyes, and Maya sighs, pulling herself up into a sitting position and reaching for that stupid textbook. “God, how dull do you think I really am, Riley?”  
  
It’s a meaningless comment, a snarky reply, but the use of her first name causes a wide smile to break out on Matthews’ face, a wider smile than Maya ever thought possible, and she pulls herself up too, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s temple and returning to her own textbook. She doesn’t see the smile on Maya’s face, the one that she can’t repress, no matter how hard she tries.  
  
Her past self, the Maya Hart that belongs to the warm weather of August, would be disgusted at herself now, at the Maya Hart of the present day that is completely and utterly wrapped around the little finger of strange duck Riley Matthews without a care in the world.  
  
But her heart belongs to September now. 


End file.
